


The artist

by Felhesznelenev



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 13:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15511179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felhesznelenev/pseuds/Felhesznelenev
Summary: When inspiration hits, there's no stop.





	The artist

**Author's Note:**

> Beta Reader: AlessandraDC (https://www.deviantart.com/alessandradc)
> 
> Made it for the 2018 Michelangelo Fanbook!
> 
> Go check it out here!!! ----> https://www.deviantart.com/itschai/journal/TMNT-FANBOOK-ORANGE-CRUSH-RELEASED-756109312

The canvas was big, rounded, and some lines were already there and couldn't be erased. Still, this didn't stop Michelangelo's creativity.

He grabbed his brush and let his imagination flow, painting the exact reflection that he had in mind.

It was done. And it was beautiful. However, the artist's reward was a hit to the back of his head, because the canvas was a shell. A shell that a very grumpy turtle wore, a red mask around his eyes.

The angry turtle clearly didn't like the art, but Michelangelo always appreciated every kind of critique in any form.


End file.
